


Brilliant

by Memorycharm (tzy)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: pornish_pixies, M/M, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-08
Updated: 2004-03-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 00:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzy/pseuds/Memorycharm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crabbe has a brilliant idea. Teenaged boys + the Imperius Curse + ???? = Profit!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brilliant

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2004 for a non-con challenge at pornish_pixies on LJ.

It was Goyle's idea, initially, but he didn't see all of the possibilities. Crabbe did that, and he was pretty proud of himself for it.

They had both watched Professor Moody as he cast the Unforgivables right in front of their eyes, making spiders jump, writhe, and finally die.

"That Imperius Curse'd be handy, wouldn't it?" Goyle said after class a few weeks later. Draco had run ahead, still twitchy from the whole ferret incident.

"Yeah," Crabbe said, watching a gaggle of Ravenclaws down the hallway.

"You could cast it on the clerk at Honeyduke's, and they'd have to give you whatever you asked for. Or Rosmerta--she'd give us butterbeer till we popped." Goyle rubbed his thick hands together.

"You eedjit," Crabbe said, hitting him on the shoulder. "Using something like that to get sweets? Think about it, mate. _Girls_."

Goyle looked at him blankly.

"We could use it on girls. Make 'em do whatever we say," Crabbe explained. " _Any_ girl."

Goyle blinked. "Like that French bint," he said, catching on.

"Right-o," Crabbe said.

Of course they had some work to do. You couldn't just point your wand and say the word. There were subtleties and nuances, and other big words that weren't in Crabbe and Goyle's collective vocabulary. By the Christmas holiday, Crabbe was thoroughly frustrated. He wanted to be ready for the Yule Ball. 

"Look, why don't we just try it out on each other?" he said after his tenth try at a spider. "Maybe it's different when it's on a person."

"All right," Goyle said. "Me first." He pointed his wand at Crabbe's forehead and said, " _Imperio!_ "

Crabbe blinked, but didn't feel any different. "My turn."

He knew it worked by the way Goyle's face went slack, and the way he seemed to follow the end of Crabbe's wand with his eyes. He jumped when Crabbe said 'jump', and he got down on all fours when Crabbe told him to act like a dog.

After a while, Goyle seemed to come out of his fog. "Brilliant," he said. "Who should we do first? I'd fancy a go at the Gryffindor Mudblood."

Crabbe stared at him, lost in thought. A tiny germ of an idea was starting to grow within him. "Let me try it once more, just to make sure I have it. _Imperio!_ "

 

Goyle slumped, his face blank. 

"What do you think we should make the girls do?" Crabbe asked. "Should we make them touch our pricks?" Goyle nodded dumbly. "Right. Let's see if it works. Touch my prick, Greg."

Goyle furrowed his thick brow, confused. He reached out and roughly grabbed at Crabbe's groin through his trousers. "Not so hard," Crabbe said. "Take it out."

Crabbe's cock was limp in Goyle's hand, but he felt a twinge from the uniqueness of a hand other than his own. "Squeeze it." That was much better. He had another idea, but he was a little worried about it. He'd heard Flint talking about it in the common room one evening, and it sounded great.

"Get down on your knees. Put it in your mouth," he told Goyle. "And you'd better not bite anything."

Now _that_ was brilliant. Goyle's mouth was wet and slick and warm. Crabbe pushed in and pulled out, the friction of Goyle's lips sending delicious sparks to every nerve ending.

"Suck it," he said. Goyle moved his tongue a little bit in the process, and Crabbe shuddered. "Do that again. Move your tongue around."

"Mmmph," Goyle said, pulling away. "What the hell--"

" _Imperio!_ " Crabbe said. "Suck me. Move your tongue around, and-- and touch my balls." 

Goyle's tongue slipped up and down the underside of Crabbe's cock. "Yeah, like that," Crabbe said, grabbing ahold of Goyle's head. He held on tightly, keeping Goyle from moving, and started to move his hips. 

"Relax," he said, "or swallow, or something." He held Goyle in place and moved faster, pumping in and out, fucking Goyle's mouth fast and hard. 

"Unh," Crabbe said when he came, a loud grunt of a noise. "Bloody fucking brilliant." He was panting and sweating, and when he opened his eyes he saw a set of half-moon dents on either side of Goyle's head, from his fingernails. 

"Um, go and get washed up," Crabbe told Goyle. He felt like his entire world had been turned over. First thing, he could cast the Imperius Curse. Second, he needed to do a bit of checking around. He knew that it was possible for boys to fuck like they could with girls, but he wasn't sure of the mechanics. Third, and this was the most important, if he wanted to try it out on a girl... well, their dorms were warded and difficult to get in to. 

Who needed girls when Goyle was just one bed over?


End file.
